


Before He Cheats

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cheating, Delitoonz - Freeform, Drinking, Established Relationship, Inspired by song, M/M, Not a lyric fic, destruction of property, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Based off the song “Before He Cheats” by Carrie UnderwoodIt’d been a week since Ohmwrecker had flown down from Chicago to see him, Luke and Gorilla. Ever since Jon had laid eyes on the cheerful brunette he’d had a terrible twist in his gut. But Ryan was every inch the caring, goofy, upbeat man Jonathan had known for years. Yet as the days passed Jonathan found himself chatting with Evan and Brock more often than his own boyfriend.





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest listening to "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood either before or after reading this oneshot. You will catch references if you listen to it first or know the song already, however the song may also spoil a little bit. The choice is up to you, but I still highly recommend hearing it.

The few people out walking their dogs fled to the other side of the street as Jonathan walked down it, roaring fire in his movement. The fury burning in his gentle blue eyes, the blood on his fingers where his fingernails had pierced his palm. He could feel the rough leather of the baseball bat in his left hand, the rampaging adrenaline coursing through his veins leaving him dizzy and raging.  
That bastard was probably out right now, dancing with the sweet, charismatic sexy little bitch. An angry roar slipped past Jon’s lips as he stormed down the road, the night sky and dusk silence surrounding him only fueling his anger. Fucking sluts the BOTH of them. Sex hungry and heartless. He could still see the vision in his eyes, when he’d been walking through the run down parts of downtown late that evening, searching for his boyfriend. The air reeked of sweat and alcohol and he was surrounded by bars, horny couples and one night stands in the making, and couldn’t believe he’d ever be here trying to find Luke Patterson.  
It’d been a week since Ohmwrecker had flown down from Chicago to see him, Luke and Gorilla. Ever since Jon had laid eyes on the cheerful brunette he’d had a terrible twist in his gut. But Ryan was every inch the caring, goofy, upbeat man Jonathan had known for years. More so in person, even if the male was slightly more awkward and far more insecure. The four had hit off immediately, better than Jon had honestly expected. Yet as the days passed Jonathan found himself chatting with Evan and Brock more often than his own boyfriend. Jon chopped it up to his mild social anxiety and introverted ways. After all, he’d almost never seen Luke happier, the man was ecstatic that Ryan had finally visited. But the whole situation brought back all the bad feelings that had swarmed when Jon had watched through a chunk of siege videos that the two had uploaded some couple of months ago. It helped when Evan reminded him that Luke was just flirty in general. After all, they’d all seen it. Jonathan had grown up with it.  
So it was concern that had him walking down crowded and reeking streets late in the evening, trying to figure out why the hell Luke and Ryan hadn’t come back when they’d promised to him and Mark both that they would. Having searched the entire area, he’d turned to leave with a frustrated sigh when he spotted them, tucked away into a poorly illuminated corner where two brick buildings met.  
He remembered gawking at them, pressed up against one another, Luke’s fingers tucked into the belt loops on Ohm’s jeans and tugging the shorter against his body. Jonathan had stared in disbelief at the duo, at their lips only inches apart, at the bottles of alcohol scattered by their feet. His first thought to break through the stunned blankness had been whimsically pathetic.

Luke didn’t even drink.

Then he was running in the opposite direction, shoving through crowds blindly as anger clawed violently through his chest and hot tears seared his eyes like flames. He didn’t stop running until he was choking on tears and exertion and out on an empty road, the fresh night air ruffling his clothes and hair. Slowly his legs let him fall until he was kneeling on the cold, wet sidewalk, rubbing at his eyes and trying to angrily stop the tears that just kept flowing. 

His eyes still burned as he walked down the road now, knowing that they were probably red and wet. His fingers clenched around the bat again as he maneuvered his way through the neighborhood he knew so well. He’d debated telling Mark, but that could wait. A humorless smile graced his lips as he came to a stop in front of a house he’d been to countless times. He had other business. He let himself into Luke’s house with the key hidden in the mailbox. Light flooded the silent and empty house as he flicked the hall switch, pulling the door shut softly behind him. His footsteps echoed on hardwood panels and greying carpet as he made his way through the living room and dining area, until he stopped in front of another door, identical to all the others in the house. He flicked the lock and stepped down onto the cracked cement of the garage floor. 

Before him stood Luke's truck, the man's pride and joy. The ginger loved it, and Jon remembered being with him the day his boyfriend bought it, remembered how giddy Luke had been, like a kid on Christmas. 

He cringed as pain launched through his heart. Fury that never ceased wound tighter as Jonathan stepped forward towards the vehicle, admiring how clearly well cared for it was. He ran his fingers over the hood lightly, up the glass of the windshield and over the door as he slowly maneuvered his way around it. 

Luke loved this car. Jonathan's grip tightened on the handle, his knuckles going white with the pressure. But he loved Luke Patterson. And Luke threw that in the trash. 

Jonathan took a step back, raised the bat with both hands, and swung as hard as he could. 

Safety glass shattered in a greenish blue cascade, the sound ringing out deafeningly in the small room. It crunched under his feet as Jon turned and swung again, the glass shattering as violently as the pain in his chest. 

After every window was gone and the ground coated in glass, he pulled out the key ring he'd grabbed as he entered the house, and pressed the car's key against the shining white door, dragging it sharply. Long, deep grooves left unfixable scratches deep in the paint, ugly scars against perfection. 

The anger wouldn't cease and he snatched the bat again, swinging it in hard, violent bashes against the headlights and mirrors of the car, watching with satisfaction as they shattered and fell to the ground, warped metal and crushed plastic. 

Five minutes later, Jonathan stepped back, tossing the bat aside carelessly as he glanced the car over. It was damaged beyond repair, dented and shattered in all ways. A mirror hung by only wires, the steering wheel completely gone and the airbag hanging uselessly over the seat. The ground was a sea of glass and twisted metal. 

Finally, Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. He'd been given it at the age of fourteen by Luke. With a click he folded it open and stepped gingerly over the shrapnel and into the car. Sitting backwards in a seat, he gripped the knife tightly and dug it into the smooth leather. He carved out eight letters. Eight letters Luke would know well. 

And then he left. The key ring held tight in his fist he stormed back through crowds and the scent of beer and bars until he found the two once more, this time fully in one another's laps and clearly uninterested in the world around them. Instead of running away, Jonathan stormed towards them. 

Luke looked up when Jon's shadow fell over the two, his expression something between disappointment and shame. Jonathan cocked his head to the side, his expression cold and unforgiving as he twirled the key ring around his fingers and tossed it into the abandoned glass of alcohol next to the two. The keys caused the small glass to overflow, the golden liquid spilling out across the ground. 

“Oops. I ruined it. Good thing you don't drink.” Jonathan snarled. His gaze raked briefly over the pained expression that warped Luke's face, then Ryan's, full of shocked confusion. Jon turned, letting out one last shaky breath as he walked off. 

He didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: I'd like to clear up a few things in case any hate begins.
> 
> First off, I love Luke and Ohm. Love them both, love their ship, and so I want to make it clear no ill intent is meant against them. 
> 
> Second, I want to establish that Ryan doesn't know about Jon's relationship with Luke. Only Luke, Mark (Gorilla), and Jonathan himself know. So Ryan is not a homewrecker, or at least not an intentional one. Just wanted to make sure there are no misconceptions. Thanks for reading everyone <3


End file.
